Mysterion vs Professor Chaos, lust for love
by SweetMicki13
Summary: There is a new girl in the town of South Park. This could be very bad or very good, this is an OC story. Mysterion has just met Alex Hough, but hasn't yet realized her horrible secret. Alex has caught the eyes of Kenny and Butters, uh oh.
1. Chapter 1

Kenny stared at the new kid, he was confused. The new kids's face was covered in shadow, and you couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl. Mr. Garrison had said that his/her name was Alex Hough Kenny cocked his head, Alex was a boy and a girl name, so this kid could be either. The new kid slowly walked to its desk, which was right next to his.

Kenny turned towards the kid and said "Hey!"

The kid lifted it's head and turned towards him, "Hi" it replied.

Kenny smiled and was just about to say something else when he heard Cartman say "Hey kenny, you gonna come over after schewl?" Stan and Kyle are coming over."

"Ok." He replied, Kenny turned towards the new kid again.

"Hey kid, do you play video games?" He heard Stan say, the new kid turned towards Stan and nodded.

"Ya, i love video games, I've got the new call of duty at home." The kid replied.

"Aww dude that's so cool! Have you played it yet?" Kyle asked.

"Nope, I just got it yesterday, its still in its case." The kid said.

"Dude, you should totally come over to Cartman's house and play it on his xbox." Kyle said. The new kid nodded.  
>"Sure, I'll ask my mom when I get home." It said.<p>

"Awesome!" Cartman yelled. Kenny looked over at the new kid, it kinda looked like it was smiling.

Author's note:

The 1st upload ever but i cant write storys so this was written by my friend Ashton. Hope you like it, please review if i should upload more. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
>Alex smiled, she was happy to have someone to play with. Alex hurried home as fast as she could. As soon as she had run through the front door, her hood had fallen down and her dark hair had come out of her ponytail. "Mom! Mom!" She shouted.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen sweety!" Her mother replied. As soon as she had run into the kitchen she regreted it. A boy from her class sat at the table drinking hot coco.

"Oh, honey, these are our new neighbours, the stotches."

"Hi there Alex, our son Butters is in the same class as you." Mr. Stotch said.

Alex smiled and said "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Stotch, its so very nice to meet you."

Mr. Stotch beamed at her.  
>"How very polite." He said.<p>

But Alex barely heard him, she was already pulling up her hood and running up the stairs. "Mom, I'll be upstairs, oh and I'm going over to my friends house in a little bit." She shouted.

"Wait just a second, please bring little Butters upstairs with you, the grown-ups want to have a little time to themselves." Her mother said.

Alex sighed, "Ok mom, come on Butters." She said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Butters asked.

Alex looked at him."Ya I'm sure, come on!" She smiled.

Butters smiled and followed her timidly. Once she and Butters were in her room Butters said, "I didn't know you were a girl . Cartman said that your going over to his house later."

Alex sighed, great, he saw her."Ya, I'm a girl. And yea I'm going over to Cartman's later." She replied. She looked over at Butters, who had a scared look on his face.  
>"What's the matter Butters? Are you all right?" Alex asked.<p>

"I'm ok, but you better not let Cartman find out you're a girl." He told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because Cartman doesn't really like girls, he thinks they're... stupid." He stammered. Alex pulled down her hood and shook out her hair so it fell in a dark red/brown silky sheet onto her back. Butters stared at her as she took off her hoodie and hung it up on the coat rack beside her door. She smiled at him, then said,

"So Cartman thinks girls are stupid, is he gay or something?"

Butters laughed timidly and said,"No, he just thinks girls are dumb."

Alex shrugged. "So what if Cartman thinks girls are stupid, what about the other three?" She asked him.

"Well I don't really know, I don't think they would mind. I know Kenny likes girls, he likes girls a whole lot." Butters said.

Alex giggled, she liked Butters. "So Butters, do you like video games?" She asked.

Butters smiled. "Oh, I love video games, but I don't get to play them much."

"Well then, why don't you play call of duty with me?" She said.

"Ok!" Butters said. Ashton hooked up her xbox and they played for what seemed like hours. Alex was having so much fun with Butters that she didn't notice the silhouette of a person sitting on the tree limb right outside her window.

**Author's note:**

**So did ya injoy this chap? Hope so :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
>Kenny sat outside of Alex's window, watching as she played call of duty with Butters.<br>So Alex is a girl, kenny thought, a really hot girl. He smiled, he should surprise her by telling her he knew all of her secrets. But he really didn't, kenny laughed quietly, he was happy that she liked Butters. The poor kid didn't have very many friends. Kenny sat there for a long time, watching. Finally Butters's parents came up and told him that they had to leave. Once Butters had gone, Alex started to pick up. Kenny smiled, at least she was clean. Suddenly, Kenny got a feeling that someone else was watching her too, jumping down from the tree, he looked around wearily.  
>Something on the corner of a building caught his eye instantly. Climbing up the tree again, he stared at it. He gasped, it was professor Chaos, but his sidekick, general disaray, was nowhere to be seen.<br>Kenny narrowed his eyes, it looked like Alex had caught the eye of a very dangerous villian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: i do not own sp or any of the characters but i with my friend do own the ideas and Alex.<strong>

**Enjoy the story ill try to upload soon if we stop being sooo lazy**

* * *

><p>Alex was happy, she had made a new friend. Butters was so nice,<br>he didn't even get mad when he lost the game. He was respectful,  
>and didn't call her any bad names when she killed him. But she still had to go over to Cartman's house, Alex wondered if she would like the other three.<p>

Oh well, she had Butters if the others were sighed, better get going, she turned out that Cartman lived right down the road. Cool, Alex thought,  
>now she wouldn't have to get her mom to drive her. Alex walked slowly up the front steps and timidly rang the doorbell. The door opened and Cartman said,<br>"Come on in new kid, did you bring the game?" "Yea, I brought it." She replied. "Awesome." Cartman said. Alex smiled, she really hoped these guys would be cool.

* * *

><p>Mysterion followed Alex all the way to cartman's house. When Alex finally reached fat tit's house,<br>Mysterion gave a sigh of relief. Now he would be able to keep a close eye on her without her or the others knowing. It seemed fair, he thought, as he changed into his normal clothes,  
>that he would be the one getting her into his bed before Professer Chaos did. Mysterion chuckled, life was good indeed<p>

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't upload earlier, I had a lot of homework. PLUS THE WRITER IS LAZY AND HAD "WRITERS BLOCK"! I apologize for her laziness and I guess she hates you guys, because she was too inconsiderate too write more of the story. BTW, i'm pretty sure she doesn't hate you guys; she's just lazy.**

**Writer's note: OK, I am NOT lazy! And I seriously did have writers block, Micki. (I helped her fix that with my epic ideas :P) HEY! Stop hacking into my computer!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.  
>Kenny rapped on cartman's door two more times, and then gave out a frustrated cry, he has been knocking on this jerks door for about thirty minutes now. Kenny banged on the door again, and this time rang the doorbell as well. He was surprised to find that it wasn't Cartman or Cartman's mom who answered,<br>but Creg; who was dressed up in his superhero uniform.

"Oh, hey Kenny. What did you need?" Creg asked.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a superhero meeting tonight?" He asked Creg.

Creg shrugged and said, "We were in the middle of performing a new membership ceremony."

Kenny was outraged, Cartman might be crazy, but Kenny had to admit that his new membership ceremonies were actually really fun and cool. "And you guys couldn't tell me about it?" He yelled.

Creg looked at him like he was crazy. "Geez, all you had to do was get on your costume and come downstairs, you don't have to be a genius to figure that out." Creg said. Kenny glared at him, Creg could be a real A-hole sometimes. Kenny sighed and pushed Creg out of the way, he would get changed in the bathroom.

As soon as Kenny was in his costume, he hurried downstairs to see if he had missed any of the ceremony. Only to be disappointed, the ceremony had started. Kenny looked around for Professor Chaos, he always liked to attend membership ceremonies. Kenny thought he did it cuz he wanted to sniff out the best of the superheroes and try to kill or harm them, but it was just because Professor Chaos liked to be noticed. Chaos also liked to put up a fight as soon as the guards tried to throw him in the jail cell (wich was actually an old dog kennel Kenny had found in an alley behind Kyle's house.) Suddenly, there was a large blaring sound, everybody looked up to the coon speakers.

" Attention fellow superheroes!" Stan's voice shouted into the intercom. " May I present to you the president of coon and friends, Eric Fat tits Cartman!"

Everybody laughed and applauded, all except for Cartman, who instead yelled " Hey, you god damn hippie! I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!"

"Oh who cares! Just get on with the ceremony already!" Kyle shouted. Cartman was still grumbling when he pulled his fat little body over the ledge of the table that served as his stage. How Cartman could still live and be that fat, Kenny would never know. Kenny looked up at Cartman, who had started talking.

"Greetings fellow members, as your president, I would like to present to you the newest member of Coon and Friends, Shadow!"

A small figure dressed all in black stepped forward. Kenny shivered, this kid was wearing a hood that shadowed its face, and a black cloak that showed no part of the actual costume.  
>The room went quiet immediately, Kenny noticed that everybody was staring at the newest member, not in welcome; but in paralyzing fear. Kenny knew how they felt, this kid was seriously creepy and dangerous-looking. But of course, Cartman ignored the kid's odd looks and welcomed him with whatever kindness he had (wich wasn't much).<br>Cartman turned towards Shadow and said, " Don't just stand there and look stupid, say something." Shadow looked at Cartman, and Kenny saw Cartman flinch. So their president wasn't as fearless as he let on huh? But Shadow did as Cartman said, he spoke.

"Greetings fellow members, I am Shadow; the offspring of darkness and hell." He said in a cold, light voice that sent chills shooting up Kenny's back. "I have chosen to join Coon and Friends so that I may save the town I now live in." Shadow proceeded. " I have seen many horrors that would eat your brains and consume your soul. But this town, luckily, isn't one of them." He continued. "I believe this town can be saved, and so I hope that with the great leadership of our president, and all of the members of Coon and Friends; we can return it back to a crime-free town once more." Shadow finished. Nobody clapped, but they did stare. Shadow,

Kenny decided, was mesmerizing and frightening at the same time. Shadow's demeanor was cold and dangerous, but Kenny decided to talk to him. Kenny soon found him sitting in a corner, waiting for the ceremonial 'feast' to be brought out. Kenny aproached with great caution, he was starting to think that this was a bad idea.  
>"Hey." Kenny said. Shadow turned towards him.<p>

"Hi" He answered.

"Why don't you go talk to people?" Kenny asked. Shadow laughed, and much to kenny's surprise; it was a nice, warm laugh that made Kenny want to smile.

"I have a feeling that if I tried to talk to someone, they would be to afraid to say something back." He answered.  
>Kenny smiled at him and said, "I'm talking to you." Shadow looked at him, he seemed to be thinking about something. It felt like a long time before he answered.<p>

"Yes, you are. And why is that, don't I scare you?" Kenny thought for a moment, and then said, "Yeah, I'm afraid of you. But you looked like you needed somebody to talk to, so here I am." Shadow smiled, or so Kenny thought, and stood up.

"You're right Mysterion, I think you and I just became unlikely friends. And with that, he walked away; easily disappearing into the crowd. Kenny smiled after him, he just needs a chance to get to know someone; then he doesn't seem so scary, he thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>I really like Mysterion, he had swept her off of her feet. He talked to her when nobody else would, and he didn't even seem afraid of her when he was talking to her. She smiled, today had been great. Alex had been surprised when Cartman asked her if she wanted to join Coon and Friends, but of course she accepted. Going with the superhero name Shadow, Alex had immediately gotten the respect and fear she deserved.<br>Happy that the ceremony had gone so well, she didn't feel like anything could make it better. But she didn't think about the feast, until Cartman's mom brought it out. There was KFC chicken, mashed patatoes and gravy, bread rolls, jelly-filled doughnuts, cream pies, green beans, Bacon and eggs, pizza, and chicken soup.

"Holy crap." She mumbled.

"I know, a lot of food isn't it?" A voice right behind her said. Alex whirled around, right behind her stood a boy she didn't recognize.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you standing there." She said.

"Of course you didn't, I was behind you." The boy replied. Alex rolled her eyes, he probably couldn't see. But before she could say anything, he leaned forward and whispered,  
>"I know your secret."<p>

Alex froze, she felt like her whole world had come to a huge dead-end. But she just said simply, "What secret are you speaking of? I have thousands of secrets."

The boy laughed quietly and said,"Come with me, I'll tell you which one I mean."

Alex followed him cautiously, just in case it was a trap. They stopped in a small alley behind Cartman's was still following him when he stopped adruptly,  
>causing her to slam into him."Ouch! Watch it!" She snapped, her usually calm tone leaving her temporarily. He looked at her and smirked. Crap, she thought to herself, I should try to keep my cool. Steadying herself, Alex turned to face him. "Now will you tell me what secret you speak of?" She asked.<p>

The boy smiled and nodded."I'm speaking of the secret in which you're actually a girl." He said.

Alex swore, damn it! She should have been more careful. But instead of showing surprise, she kept her calm and said,"What are you talking about!"

The boy frowned and narrowed his eyes. "If you aren't a girl, then take your hood off." He said.

Alex panicked, she couldn't take her hood off, she would blow her cover! "I'd rather not." She said calmly.

"You see, you are a girl." He smirked.

"I am not!" Alex protested.

The boy was silent for awhile, then he began to walk toward her. Alex didn't even move until he was right in front of her."Go on, take off the hood." He said dangerously.

Alex started to get scared, what the hell? Was he trying to scare her, or was it just the costume. The costume was extremely annoying, it made his voice sound like he had a cold, and had fake plastic wings sewn to the back of it. Almost immediately her fear vanished, she became cold and calm once more. "I am NOT going to take off my hood, so you can either get away from me; or get your ass kicked." She whispered in the chilling, light voice that had taken so long for her to perfect.

The boy's face immediately became a battleground of fear and anger. He knew that if he came even one step closer, she would kill him. But at the same time his anger was telling him to test her word, to try her skills in battle. Eventually, his fear won over; and he stepped back."Don't think this is over, I will convince everyone that you are a girl." He threatened.  
>"And then, once I do that; everybody will gang up on you, and then they will find out the truth." The boy finished.<p>

"Let them find out, don't you dare think that I can't handle myself." She retorted icily. The boy glanced at her, shot her a fiery glance, and then turned around and ran. Huh, stupid idiot. Thinking that he could threaten her and get away with, she didn't think so. Alex turned and walked back inside, the whole time not noticing the shadowy figure that stood on the building above her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha, sorry world I just thought it would be fun to end on that note. So guys, who do you think is on the rooftop above her? Better yet, who do you think it should be? Do you think it should be Mysterion protecting her? Or Professor Chaos stalking her? Any or all reviews will be considered, your opinion matters to us. So please, review. All suggestions are welcome. WARNING: All future chapters may be a little dark, not depressing, but border thoughts most people don't enjoy thinking about. well tata for now!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**ok here it is, enjoy!**

Chapter 7.

It was the day after the new member ceremony, and Kenny was bone tired.  
>He had stayed up all night trying to guess what Professor Chaos's evil plan was,<br>and he hadn't had any luck whatsoever. It was horrible to think of what Professor Chaos might do to Alex, and Kenny knew that he must protect her at all costs. He sighed, being a superhero was hard work, even when you're fourteen years old. Kenny drew a picture of Alex in his head, lying there cold and lifeless because of him. He shuddered, if that happened he wouldn't be able to stand it. Suddenly, there was a voice speaking to him.

"Hey Kenny, what's up?" It was Stan, followed by Cartman, Kyle, and Alex.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just thinking about the ceremony last night." He replied.  
>Stan nodded.<p>

"Yeah, that Shadow kid was pretty fn scary if you ask me. I wouldn't like to be on his hate list."

"I agree completely, if that kid hated you, I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be a you to hate." Kyle said.

"Oh shut up you stupid Jew, if that kid even tried to mess with me; he would be dead by now." Cartman scoffed.

"Shut up Cartman, we all new you were scared of Shadow!" Stan said angrily. Cartman glared at Stan.

"So what do you think Kenny, was I scared?" Cartman asked.

"There's no point in lieing, so yeah; I say you were." Kenny said. Cartman gave him a glare, then turned to Alex.

"So Alex, do YOU think I was scared?" He asked. Kenny froze, did that mean Alex was at the ceremony? It must, because how else would she know if Cartman flinched or not?

"I guess not, I don't really know; I wasn't paying attention to you." She said.  
>Kenny almost burst out laughing at the look on Cartman's face, it was a mixture between a plum and a ripe tomato.<p>

"So, its true then; not everyone pays that much attention to you Cartman." Kyle laughed.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said.

"You can't go home Cartman, we have to go to school." Stan said.

"Oh whatever, we don't learn anything in that hell hole anyways." Cartman said.  
>Kenny knew it was true, but he had to admit; he had started to enjoy school a lot more with Alex there.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

Alex stood there watching Stan, Kyle, and Cartman argue. She wondered if they did this all the time. Kenny must've been reading her mind because he leaned over to her and said,

"They do this all the time, you get used to it after awhile."

"How long is awhile?" She asked. Kenny smirked and replied,

"Fourteen years."

"Fourteen years! I can't wait that long!" Alex pretended to faint. Kenny laughed and said,

"Relax, I was just kidding; it only takes a couple of weeks." Alex smiled, out of all her new friends;  
>Kenny was definitely her favorite. Kenny smiled and said<p>

"So, you went to the ceremony last night?"

"Yeah, I did; to tell you the truth it wasn't that great." She replied. Kenny nodded.

"I know what you mean; I had a little trouble last night." He muttered the last part under his breath,  
>but Alex still heard it.<p>

"What kind of trouble?" She asked. He stiffened, and then looked pained. She waited a little while for him to answer, and when he didn't she said;

"Kenny, are you ok?" Kenny looked at her and smiled, Alex had to put the horrible thoughts that she was thinking in the back of her head. Shaking off of her temporary lust, she said;

"You know Kenny, you are horribly discrete." He laughed, and once more she got that undeniable twinge in her stomach when she heard the sound. Alex studied Kenny closely, noting all of his features. He had shaggy dark blonde hair, but his shaggy hair was not at all like Justin Beiber's.  
>His face was extremely handsome, all sharp cheekbones and square jaw. His eyes were a brilliant clear blue, and he had long eyelashes that made him look seductive. His body was lean and well-built, with no trace of baby chub whatsoever. Alex only had one word in her mind when she studied him: HOT!<br>She also studied Stan, who was cute as well. Stan had jet-black hair that held a mildly disheveled look to it, and brown eyes like milk chocolate. He was taller and lankier than Kenny, but that worked for him.  
>Kyle was handsome as well, with soft auburn curls and green eyes. He was tall but not as lanky as Stan and not as well-built as Kenny. Kyle's face had soft full lips and high cheekbones. His chin wasn't as strong as Kenny's, but it fit his face. Cartman; however, was not attractive, nope, definitely not cute.<br>Alex sighed, thank you lord for my extremely hot friends, well most of them anyway. Suddenly,  
>she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Whipping around, she saw that it was Butters.<p>

"Oh, hi Butters!" She said pleasantly. Butters looked slightly embarrased at her friendly greeting.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me on Sunday?" He said timidly.

"Sure Butters, I'd love to see a new movie." She replied. Kenny shot her a look that she couldn't quite figure out, jealousy? A warning maybe? But why would she be afraid of Butters, the kid was even more shy than she was. Butters smiled,

"I was thinking Creg could come along. He hasn't been out in one whole year." He said. She felt Kenny stiffen beside her, and saw a look like fear cross Stan and Kyle's faces. Cartman just stood there, and Alex felt a prick of annoyance at the look of amusement on his face.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind if Creg came; in fact, i'd like to meet him." She said. Butters looked extremely happy, and Alex felt good about making him look so joyful.

"Ok, i'll tell Creg that we're going to the movies Sunday." Butters smiled.

"Ok, see you then." Alex replied. Butters waved goodbye and took off down the street.

**Author's note: ok i was kinda annoyed when i uploaded this cuz my friend/writer is sittin next to me and is very very annoying, but she gave me a cherry so its cool now, i wish it was candy though :( oh and the writer says hi!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt. 9

Alex walked hurriedly after Kenny, struggling to keep up with his quick pace.  
>"Hey Kenny, wait up!" She called out. He stopped to wait for her.<br>"Sorry, I walk fast." He said when she caught up. She was following Kenny to his house, it was about a mile from the school. It was getting dark and Kenny seemed to be walking faster every minute.  
>"Yeah, I can tell." She said. Kenny smiled and laughed.<br>"Well don't worry, we're almost there." He told her. They walked for a little while longer,  
>Alex struggling to keep up with him the whole way there. Finally, they stopped in front of a large white house.<br>"Wow, this is where you live?" She asked. Kenny blushed and said,  
>"Yup, sorry if its a bit messy when we get inside." trying to unlock the front laughed.<br>"You should see my room sometime!" She giggled. Kenny smiled, knowing for a fact that Alex was extremely organized. "Hey Kenny, I thought you were poor?" Alex said. Kenny scowled.  
>"Yeah, I used to be. Until my dad found an oil mine in our backyard." he opened the door, letting her told her.<br>"Wow, an oil mine? That's pretty cool!" She exclaimed, walking in. "You really think so?" Kenny asked, surprised. Alex beamed at him.  
>"Yeah, I really do." She said. Kenny blushed, he couldn't believe such a cute girl could think that that was cool. "So, here we are. Would you like to come inside?" Kenny asked her. Alex curtsied and followed him through the door.<br>"Wow Kenny, your house is amazing!" Alex told him, turning around in a circle. Alex was amazed, Kenny's house was an old Victorian style with high vaulted ceilings and mahogony floors. They seemed to be in the living room of the house. A huge old leather couch spread all the way around the room. A huge plasma screen TV was built into the far wall, and a giant aquarium made up one wall; a huge archway in the aquarium lead into the kitchen on the other side. Three big Oakwood doors leading to who- knows- where covered one wall.  
>"Would you like me to show you around?" He asked her. "I would love for you to give me a tour." She said, smiling. That was when he noticed that Alex had taken her hood down. "Hey, your hood isn't up!" Kenny exclaimed. Alex looked at him and laughed.<br>"You look surprised, yeah; we are inside you know." Kenny felt the heat rush to his face. "Yeah, I know. Should we get on with our tour?' He asked. Alex nodded.  
>"Let's start with the basement." Kenny said.<br>"Why the basement?" Alex asked.  
>"Cuz its the coolest part of the house." He said. walking to the farther door across the room. "Where is it?" She asked following.<br>"This way." He said opening the door and started down a long hallway. Alex followed. They soon got to a evem more beautiful oakwood door.  
>"Well, this is it. Ladies first." Kenny said, turning the knob. Alex shrugged and walked down the stairs.<br>"It's kinda dark down here, can you turn the light on please?" She asked, Kenny didn't answer. Alex sighed and felt around for a light switch but couldn't find one. She decided to see if he knew where it was.  
>"Kenny?" Nobody answered.<br>"Kenny, where'd you go?" Alex called, she was starting to get annoyed. Suddenly, he jumped at her from behind. She screamed and stumbled for a second, then fell. "Ohhh, ow." She groaned. Alex looked up to see Kenny standing above her. He looked down at her with a sad smile planted on his face.  
>"Sorry Alex, but I had to do that." He said. "What's your deal?" She demanded. Kenny shook his head slowly. "You wouldn't understand." He told her. Alex jumped up at him, but he easily pushed her down. He then climbed on top of her, holding her arms down and straddling her hips. "Let me go, you fat horny PIG!" She yelled. Kenny bent down until their lips were only a breath apart. "Oh Alex, you have no idea how hard it is to restrain myself from you." He whispered. The air caught in her throat.<br>"Kenny, don't..." She started.  
>"Shhhh, its alright." He breathed. Slowly, he bent his lips to her's. After a moments hesitation, her mouth opened under his. Kenny kissed her softly, and before she knew it; his hands were resting on her hips. She could feel the already hard pulsing life pressing against her thigh. It swelled and hardened under his jeans. "Oh Alex, I'm having a hard time holding back." He whispered in her ear.<br>"Kenny, no..." Alex pleaded. He broke away from her, his eyes full of longing. "I have to go, but you have no idea how hard it is for me to do that." He muttered, tracing the outline of her lips with his thumb.  
>"Kenny, let me go." She begged. A deep sigh of strain blew from his mouth. There was a sharp pain in her arm. "I'm so sorry Alex." He said in a velvet whisper. But his words were lost, for her world was already fading to black.<p>

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to upload it guys, THE WRITER was having a bit of a writer's block. I TOLD HER TO HURY UP THOUGH! oh well heres the next 3 chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt. 12

Kenny stared down at Alex's limp body in shame. He was losing what little control he had.  
>Kenny touched his lips, her's had been so soft and warm. He shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that.<br>Kenny started up the stairs, wanting more than anything for her to feel the way he did, not just mentally but physically as well. No way in hell was he going to tell Stan or Kyle about this. Knowing them,  
>Kyle would probably whine about how he was the one who was supposed to kiss Alex first. Stan on the other hand, would try to kill him. Kenny looked back at the locked basement door; no way was she getting out. "Great, now I sound like a kidnapper", he thought to himself. he walked out the front door,<br>as he turned around to lock the door, Stan and Kyle walked up behind him. "Hey Kenny, where's Alex?" Kyle asked. Kenny startled, looked over his shoulder at him.  
>trying to keep his voice steady, he lied. "She went home a couple of minutes ago, you just missed her."<br>"Oh please Kenny, we know you're lying; we've been watching you this whole time." Stan growled. Kenny arched his eyebrows. That sounded kinda creepy, but then again, all of this is creepy.  
>"So you guys have finally resorted to stalking me? Geez, I know you're in love with me and everything; but don't you think you've gone a little to far?" Kenny asked sarcastically. Kyle punched him in the arm.<br>"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" He said. "Where's Alex, she didn't come out of the house at all?" Stan asked. "Do you guys really want to know the truth?" He asked them. They both nodded. Kenny sighed.  
>"Fine, to tell you the truth; I knocked her out and locked her in my basement." He mumbled. "You did what?" Kyle shouted. "Calm down, I didn't do anything! I want to keep her safe from Craig. If she goes to the movies with him,<br>then he'll try something with her!" He yelled back. Kyle muttered but backed off.  
>"What do you mean 'He'll try something with her'?" Stan asked. Kenny sighed, so much for keeping it a secret. "Creg knows about Alex, if she goes to the movies with him; then he'll try to gang up on her." He explained. "So you're saying that Creg is trying to reveal Alex's secret, but why?'" Kyle asked, finally calming down. Kenny sighed defeatedly. + "I don't know the answer to that question either, that's why I was trying to sneak up to his house. Try to find out what his plan is." He told them.<br>"I get it, you were going to change into Mysterion and snoop around." Stan said. "Exactly." Kenny replied. "Then why didn't you ask us to help you?" Kyle asked. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't think about it." He answered. "Fine, its alright. Right now we need to focus on protecting Alex, that's it; ok?" Stan said. "Stan's right, we've gotta protect her!" Kyle said. "Good, now I have to be able to trust you guys with this. One of you has to stay behind and guard Alex, who is it gonna be?" Kenny asked them.  
>"I'll do it!" Kyle said excitedly.<br>"Of couse you will..." Kenny started to say.  
>"Oh come on, I won't try anything with her." Kyle interrupted.<br>"Ugh, fine." Kenny mumbled. "Unless she tries anything with me." Kyle added mischievously. "Kyle!" Stan exclaimed. "What? I was just kidding, sort of." He smiled. Kenny glared at him.  
>"Ok Stan, I guess that means you're stuck with me; let's go." Kenny said. "We'll meet you back here in about two hours Kyle. Be waiting." He added.<br>"Gotcha, two hours." Kyle replied. "Ok, bye." Kenny said, setting off in a fast jog with Stan at his heels. Kyle turned towards the house with a mischievous grin.  
>"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun." <p>


End file.
